gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Joy Virus(Necroavirus Gaudium Amare
New joy virus or Necroavirus Gaudium Amare is the new version of the Joy virus that is stronger than before, unlike the old outbreak, it is expected to spread in a transmission rate of 90% History Not much is known about this mutated virus beside of the fact that it came from its weak cousin, the Joy Virus, it was discovered in Dec 17 2014 and the symptoms are yet to be known, in Dec 19 2014, the transmission abilities has been discovered, in December 20 the symptoms have been partially discovered, in December 28, the model is revealed. Transmission Unlike his older cousin, he has more ways of transmission Contaminated Presents when presents are contaminated with Necroa viruses, it will become a Joy virus, touching the present may not instantly show the effects but it will be instantly shown that the toucher becomes completely hysterically cheerful. Too Much Depression when a person is very depressed, he or she is extremely prone to being infected with the Joy Virus, unlike getting contaminated presents, the person will instantly get 3 random symptoms, rarely getting all the symptoms Kisses if a person gets kissed by an infected lip or an infected person, the person has an 51% chance of getting random symptoms instantly based on what place the kiss took place, higher that nose level the person will get the symptoms instantly Hugging like his older cousin, the joy virus can be transmitted by one person to another in a form of hugging, the more depression you take, the more harder the virus reaches your brain Contact with Rainbow Liquid Rainbow liquid is saliva of the infected, unlike his older cousin, the rainbow liquid could infect a person but not instantly if touched by the foot, if touched by the head, you can be infected instantly Using the objects being used by the infected if you use the objects the infected used once in his life, you can be infected, this makes it harder to find weapons due to most of the people who tried to protect themselves used weapons Terminology its term means in Latin Brain controlling Joy Lover, Gaudium means Joy while Amare means Love, as its name suggest,it belongs to the family Necroa Virus along with a few, such examples are * Old Joy Virus * EX-12 - A virus capable of literally controlling the human's brain and kill it in a space of 60 days, 2 months or 1 month and 30 days. Symptoms the symptoms only starts showing up 1 to 2 hours, while most of the symptoms are a heavy factor to transmission, some of the symptoms is a key factor to lethal ness of the virus. the person will die if left untreated within a year. Smiling Like his older cousin, the infected will always smile whatever the damage the healthy person does, even fire wont stop them from smiling Desire to Hug Like his older cousin, the infected will have the desire to hug, when an infected has a disability with both hands, the infected will kiss, this is a major factor of transmission Dopemine loss the loss of Dopemine literally means they lose all there hopes and dreams, except the Desire to hug and kiss and drink, they lose the desire to, eat, or even talk, this leads to death, sometimes they lose the desire to drink Drooling up Rainbow liquid the drooling of Rainbow liquid is when the infected drool up rainbow liquid due to the angle of of there mouths, this is a symptom that could possibly be a good factor to transmission Opening the mouth all the time The Opening of the mouth all the time is a very weird symptom not yet known why it happens, the best theory is that to drool up the Rainbow liquid, they also thought to make the Smiling even bigger Immune to Damage the infected has an weird immunity to damage, and will never die at physical damage. Weirdness the Digestion system the virus will control the digestion system, thus making it need more time to have the desire to eat, about 11 months. Hallucinations the infected will have extreme hallucinations in atleast 1 month, it will hallucinate about rainbows and candy. Memory Loss The infected will get Severe Memory loss even when cured because the virus already attacked the brain and episodes of sudden memory loss has been found in a case. Compulsive Singing Disorder like his older cousin, the person will sing during Stage 2. Death Causes there are many ways the infected can die Starvation the infected can die because of starvation is very simple, this can happen after 13 months. Dehydration another reason is the lack of water, however, most of the infected will not lose the desire to drink. Organ failure sometimes the virus makes a mistake during the 6th month and makes all the organs fail, and thus killing the infected in 1 hour. Extreme Spinal Cord Damage in one occasion, a man suddenly died with the Joy Virus, scientists have found out it is the cause of the Virus attaching into the spinal cord, thus extremely damaging the Spinal cord, leading to instant death. Stages the virus currently has 10 stages before killing a human Stage 1 = hysterical laughter the person will first laugh hysterically, this is currently not that severe but it also makes it hard to observe the virus until the next 60 minutes. Stage 2 = Smiling the person will smile endlessly as it passes this stage, this stage is a factor to know if the person is infected Stage 3 = immunity to damage after stage 2 is complete and the person can't stop smiling, it will be totally immune to any physical damage, however, chemical damage can damage the person, this will last forever but the stage will only last for 1 day Stage 4 = Dopemine loss after the 1 day period, the person already lost most of its desire's, leading to complete happiness Stage 5 = hugging or kissing after the Dopemine loss, it will have the sudden desire to kiss or hug, this is how the virus spreads Stage 6 = sudden faint after 1 hour, the person will faint and will last for 5 minutes, after the 5 minutes... Stage 7 = drooling up after the 5 minutes, the victim will stand up and drool rainbow liquid, but will not move until the next 5 minutes Stage 8 = infection after the 5 minutes, it will move and act like zombies, it will be very weak with slight fatigue, it can move airborne and waterborne, this is the time the infection starts Stage 9 = Death after 1 year, the person will die because of lack of food and water, the person will still be filled with the virus as it slowly falls to the ground Stage 10 = decaying the dead person will rapidly decay, as it decays, the virus moves to its next host, the scavengers. Trivia * this is very similar to the joy virus * it can infect the whole world in atleast 1 year, and it takes 1 year to kill a full human so if you combine those 2 facts, 1 year = world 1 year = death 9 years = no more humans * A common misconception is that it takes 1 day until all of the dopemine from the person is gone, but in reality, it takes only half a day until all the dopemine in a person is wiped out * The joy virus wont trigger the cytokine storm due to its Necroatic nature * it is rare that an virus has a very low mutation rate Cultural References * Necroa Virus comes from the game "Plague inc" and acts very similar Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Virus Category:Viruses